This Night Is Sparkling
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: 'I really was enchanted to meet you Eli Goldsworthy, I most DEFINITELY truly was...'-Eclare song one-shot based off of Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I was orginally supposed to do it on my other account! But anyways, here it is! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_This Night Is Sparkling_

**So I'm guessing a lot of you guys know that **_**XxXDegrassiGirlXxX **_**updated her story **_**No One Knows**_**. Well, **_**I **_**updated **_**my **_**story. And um, I will definitely put **_**No One Knows **_**on this account and if you read any of my stories on my other account you would know that I was planning on posting a song one-shot based off of Enchanted by Taylor Swift, but never got around to it. Well, here it is(:**

**Oh, and I really would appreciate if any of those who read **_**No One Knows**_** or any of my other stories- because you guys are so awesome! (: -would check out my story **_**Carry Me Through**_**, it would really make me happy! And if you have any other song one-shot requests you can just PM me(:**

**Well here it is, This Night is Sparkling.. A line from the song! I wanted it to be somewhat original instead of having the song title be the story title. Okay, enough of my rambling, ahaha(: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Clare<em>

It was the same as any other day; my parents were fighting while I stayed in my room trying to block out the profanities and insults. It was _always_ the same.

I hated how they had such high expectations for me while they showed me just how imperfect they are. They were such hypocrites; always expecting an A+ on every piece of school work when they could barely do their work. They always taught me fighting was bad and violence solved nothing. But right now, I'm not so sure… I mean, that's what their relationship has turned into; fighting and sadly, sometimes violence. I just don't know what to believe anymore.

Another thing they were so uptight about was who I dated. I didn't even get a say in who I wanted to be with. Now, in my book, that's just fucked up. Yeah, another thing I picked up from their fighting was constantly swearing. I know what you're thinking…

'_Gasp! Saint Clare swearing? There's no such thing!'_

Oh, but there is. Anyway, back on topic. I remember the first boyfriend I ever had… at school of course. KC. I really liked him and well, being as innocent as I was, I thought our relationship went as far as it could without the sex. The little pecks on the lips and innocent embraces. But I was most definitely wrong.

One night I remember how I asked KC if he wanted to come to dinner and meet my parents. He seemed a little hesitant, but agreed none the less. I was thrilled and so excited for him to meet them. They were always uptight about who I dated, but I thought just maybe they would like KC and his charming attitude.

I was wrong…

He came over and things were pretty awkward. I tried to make them like him, I really did… but they just weren't having it. When they asked about his home life, that's where things took a wrong turn.

I remember after dinner KC went home without even glancing at me and my parents gave me a long lecture on my relationship with him. I was determined to make it work even without my parents approval and when I went to school the next day I planned on fixing things with KC.

I knew exactly what I was going to say, but when I went to his locker he was flirting with Jenna Middleton, the head cheerleader. Also known as the bitch who hated my guts because I had KC and she didn't. She always tried to outshine me at everything. And she succeeded most of the time.

I remember the look on her face. It was a look that said, '_Look at me, I got what I wanted from you._' She had on this little smirk that made me want to slap her. But that's when I believed that violence was a sin. I just walked up to them and KC instantly pulled me away.

And that's when he broke up with me…

After him, I didn't want a relationship for a while, a _long _while. But my parents had other plans for me. A childhood friend transferred to Degrassi and moved into my neighborhood. His name?

Jake Martin.

AKA, my current boyfriend. I don't actually like him, the only real reason I'm going out with him is to please my parents. I don't know why I try anymore, though. I'm never good enough; nothing I do is good enough. Even when I do what they want, it never changes anything.

I was pulled from my reverie when the voices stopped and everything was just… _quiet_.

I closed my laptop and slowly got up from my swivel chair. My eyebrows knitted together as I made my way to my closed door. Just as I was about to turn the knob, a knock startled me causing me to jump back a little. I quickly walked back to my desk and sat down in my swivel chair.

"Come in!" I shouted toward the door and my mom walked into my room. I could tell she'd been crying, but then again, what's the point in trying to hide it when I already know?

"Hi sweetie. Don't forget, we're going out tonight with Glen and Jake for dinner." She smiled at me as she kissed my forehead.

Oh, did I forget to mention that my mom is having an affair with my boyfriend's dad?

Yeah, gross, I know…

Actually, she has no idea that I know.

I came home early one day from Alli's house when she thought I was going to be there till eight and when I went upstairs I heard noises coming from her bedroom. I remember cracking the door just a bit and wanting to vomit from the sight before me…

Just… ugh… I don't even want to remember it…

The wrinkles, the old… the just- ugh!

But I never told her that I knew… ever. It would be horrible and awkward if she knew that I saw _that_.

I then realized that we were going out to dinner… with my boyfriend and his dad… with my dad…

Oh boy.

"Wait, is dad going too?" I asked her as I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"No… he said he has to _work _late tonight." She replied bitterly. She suspected my dad's been cheating on her, but that was after she started cheating on him. So in retrospect she's the bad guy at the moment.

I sighed and nodded at her, "Um, well, I have some school work to finish… so…"I trailed off as I raised my eyebrows. She smiled at me.

"Clare, honey, it's 4:48. We have to get ready for dinner. Go ahead and find something nice to wear, we're leaving in an hour!" She called as she exited my room after closing the door.

I groaned once she was gone and angrily stomped my way over to my closet to find something to wear. After about ten minutes of searching I found a black dress with pink roses on it that went to about mid thigh and had thin straps. It showed slight cleavage on me, but it wasn't to extreme. I had only ever worn this dress once so it was still brand new.

I then decided on a pair of black wedges to match the dress.

I ran into the bathroom connected to my room and took a shower. As I applied my vanilla scented shampoo and quickly washed myself I had to remember that I only had an hour to get ready.

After my shower I quickly blow dried my curls and re-curled them so they weren't so limp. After I went back into my room and found a strapless bra and matching panties. I got those on and then slipped on my dress and wedges.

When I looked at my digital clock I noticed it was already five thirty. We were leaving in about fifteen minutes. I ran over to my vanity and put on gray eye shadow with some gold shimmer then I put on my favorite mascara and some clear vanilla frosting flavored lip gloss **(A/N: I actually have vanilla frosting lip gloss! It smells so good! And it actually tastes pretty good too! Haha.)**.

I smiled at my reflection and opened my jewelry box, pulling out my diamond earrings that my mom got me for my birthday and the diamond heart shaped necklace my grandmother gave me as an air loom. I put both pieces of jewelry on and then skipped out of my room and downstairs to see my mom sitting on the couch in her red satin dress she wore for her high school reunion two years ago. The dress was still beautiful and in perfect condition. I smiled as I noticed her hair was slightly curled and her bangs were swooped to the side. She looked amazing to say none the less.

"Clare! You look beautiful, honey!" My mom gushed as she walked over to me with a grin. I blushed and looked down at my attire.

"I guess I just threw it together…" I said modestly. She laughed and we both left, getting in her car. We made our way to Little Miss Steaks. Hm? I guess someone's craving some steak.

We arrived within twenty minutes and were soon walking inside to see Jake and his dad waiting by the check in for us. We walked over to them and Jake smirked at me while looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

_What a pig…_

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me close. I was disgusted… I didn't even like him like that and he knew that. I told him that this relationship was only so my parents would be happy and that he better not try anything, but lately he's been touchy feely and I don't like it.

"Hi, Jake." I replied uncomfortably as he let go of our embrace. My smile was fake and tight. He could obviously tell because I saw him frown. What did he expect? For me to be all over him like some slut? I don't think so…

We got a booth and sat down getting ready to order. Throughout dinner Jake had his hand creeping up my thigh, I ignored it, hoping he would stop. As the dinner progressed and my mom and Glen were deep in conversation, Jake's hand slid under my dress. I then became furious.

I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Jake, does this ring mean nothing in your eyes?" I shouted furiously at him as I held up my hand with my purity ring on it. He gulped and looked down, "Because it means a lot to me! And that's why you can't slide your hands into places I don't want you to!" I could feel the whole restaurant's eyes on us as the scene unfolded and everyone went quiet.

"I-I… I'm sorry, Clare…" He whispered, "you're making a scene, just sit down." He pleaded.

"No, I don't care if I'm making a scene! I told you from the start that this whole relationship was platonic! Just a few kisses here and there and it was only to make our parents happy, but you want more and I can't give it to you because I. Don't. Like. You!" I was fuming as I waved my hands in the air franticly. My mother's voice broke through my silence.

"Clare Diana Edwards! How dare you humiliate us in front of an entire restaurant! Apologize to Jake and sit down!" I scoffed as she shouted at me.

"No, I will not, mother. How could you be okay with something like this! He's trying to touch me inappropriately and you don't care? I'm sick and tired of you saying I'm not good enough; I'm done, let me be who I wanna be. Just let me, for once do something that makes _me_ happy! And I know about your little affair with Glen, I've known for quite some time and I can't _wait _for dad to hear about this! It's your fault our family is ruined! You're just a _bitch _who only cares about herself…" I coughed and felt the wetness on my cheeks, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now." I said calmly.

I then proceeded to leave the three people before me shocked along with the rest of the restaurant as I ran out of Little Miss Steaks crying.

I just kept running and running not even looking at where I was going. I fell backwards as I collided with a hard chest and felt someone catch me before I came crashing to the ground.

I looked up and all I saw was…

_Green_…

Breathtaking green orbs were _all _I saw for a few seconds. The boy with green eyes then proceeded to lift me so I was standing and let go of me.

I almost missed his arms around me…

Whoa, what am I saying? I don't even know the guy…

"Are you alright?" His deep voice asked. I sniffled as I wiped my eyes. I saw the mascara on my fingers and sighed mentally.

"Uh, yeah. I don't need to burden you with my problems," I said as I tried to wipe as much of the mascara away as I could, "besides, I was taught not to talk to strangers." I joked. He chuckled lightly and I saw him smirk.

"Well, if you must know, I'm not a serial killer, _but_, I am a great listener." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I don't even know you're name; why would I tell you my problems?"

"Eli." He said.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"My name; Eli." He clarified. I blushed down at the ground.

"Oh…"

"There, now can you tell me why you're crying?"

"I don't know." I bit my lip and looked up at him through my bangs. God, he was beautiful…

"C'mon. Tell me why such a beautiful girl like you is crying."

Blush.

Smirk.

"Um… it's a long and _boring _story."

"Well, lucky for you, I've got time."

"Fine… how about the Dot? We can talk over some coffee?" I asked him. He nodded and smirked at me before raising an eyebrow, "What?" He pointed at something beside us and I turned my head to see the Dot right there. I didn't even realize I had run all the way to the Dot. Wow…

He laughed and then we walked inside together.

We got ourselves a booth and sat down.

"Okay, vent away…" He said as he sat back. And I did, starting from when Darcy left for Kenya three years ago all the way up to tonight.

By the time I had finished, he had an empty plate of food and two empty coffees sitting in front of him while I had two empty glasses and one coffee and an empty plate before me. I let out a breath and looked at his face. It had shock written all over it.

"Wow…" He breathed. I sighed and nodded.

"I know." I whispered sadly.

"Well, at least you stood up for yourself. And you confronted your mom… in front of an audience too." He added a laugh at the end. I giggled a little and it was uncomfortable when I felt the tightness on my cheeks. The mascara had dried on my face.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do I have mascara all over my face?" I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "here…" He took a napkin and dipped it in remains of the water I had. Then he slowly wiped my cheeks and under my eyes, his face very close. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him; it made me too nervous… when all of a sudden I felt the napkin stop and be removed from my face and then…

His lips were pressed against mine.

I was taken aback, but then I started moving my lips against his and his tongue swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly letting his tongue plunge into my mouth. Our tongues battled each others for dominance and he won.

We pulled apart gasping for air and I couldn't help but scold myself. Here I was kissing a guy that knew just about everything about me already and I only knew his name and his age.

Wow…

"I-I… uh, um… you-s-sorry…" He apologized. I just blushed and smiled at him.

"Don't be… I mean, you already know so much about me… but I barely know a thing about you…" I whispered as our lips were a few centimeters apart once again.

"Then… I'll tell you _everything_ you wanna know…" He whispered against my lips. They were just grazing when he gently pressed them together in a soft slow kiss. These kisses weren't like any kiss I've ever experienced. Not once in my life had I ever French kissed a boy before. And never had I ever kissed a boy so… _intensely_.

We pulled apart once again and our foreheads pressed together.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue…" He replied. And for the next hour or so I asked him question after question. Soon, it was closing time at the Dot and we left together talking and laughing. That was when I noticed his appearance.

The skinny jeans.

The combat boots.

The emo Justin Bieber hair.

The many rings on his fingers.

The Dead Hand t-shirt.

The leather jacket.

And the black sharpie on his nails.

He looked so…

_Edgy_…

And, well, hot.

"Clare, are you okay? You were zoning out on me." He explained with his eyebrows knitted together. I coughed and blinked a few times.

"Sorry… sorry. Um, what were you saying?" I asked as I blushed while biting my lip. I heard him chuckle and saw him stuff his hands in his pockets.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the park." He replied with a smirk. I nodded and grinned.

I had told him at the Dot that I loved to go to the park at night and look at the stars.

_He remembered_…

We walked down the street; our arms brushing every few seconds. I felt him start to take my fingers, but let go. I smiled and bit my lip as I did something I had never dared to do with KC ever.

_I _took _his _hand.

Our fingers intertwined and he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion. I wanted to squeak in excitement, but luckily didn't; that would be awkward…

We soon arrived at the park and sat down at a picnic table. After a few minutes of sitting and staring at each other I got up and laid out on the grass, looking up at the stars.

It was beautiful…

I then felt Eli lay down next to me and his hand grab mine between us.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life, Clare." I heard him whisper. That made me grin widely and turn my head to see him looking at me.

Then I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

He had this look on his face that made me nervous; very nervous.

"I feel the same way about you. It feels like I've known you my entire life…" I whispered back.

Then he slowly moved so he was hovering over my upper body while his lips crashed against mine fiercely. The kiss started out very strong and died down as our tongues slowly became tired. We pulled apart and he let his hand fall to my hip and the other to caress my cheek.

I felt so… free.

Free from my parents, and free from Jake and the lies. Just free from everything. And I liked it.

He then laid back down on his back. I gently scooted closer and cuddled into his chest as he wrapped an arm securely around me. My eyes widened as I realized I had been out for longer than intended. I jolted up from Eli's arms and pulled out my phone.

12:45

Oh my fucking god…

"Shit!" I cursed myself out loud and Eli immediately sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's fucking 12:45! Eli I was supposed to go home with my mom five fucking hours ago and when I ran out of Little Miss Steaks I was planning on running home. Not into you." I replied.

"But aren't you glad you ran into me?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"Well, of course… but I'm going to die so you might as well say goodbye to me now." I joked. He laughed at me and we both stood up.

"Seriously though, will I ever see you again, Clare?" He asked against my neck as he hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly too.

"I'll make sure you do…" I whispered.

"Here, give me your phone for a second." I asked as we pulled apart. He took out his phone and I put my number in and gave it back to him, "Call me." I said before I placed a tender kiss against the corner of his mouth. He just smirked that damn sexy smirk at me and I walked away grinning widely all the way to my house.

Once I got inside I saw my mom in the living room.

"H-hi, mom." I said cautiously.

"Hello, sweetheart." She smiled at me as she looked up from her book.

"You're not mad?"

"After your little speech how could I be? I realized that you were right and let me tell you, I gave Jake one touch he'll _never _forget." She smirked at me and I laughed.

"I'm glad that you actually listened mom… I'm sorry I called you a… bitch." I gulped.

"Sweetheart, I understand. It's alright. Just go up to bed. I have to talk to your father when he gets home." She said sadly. I nodded weakly and ran upstairs. After changing into my PJ's I laid down on my bed when my phone buzzed on my bedside table. I picked it up to see I had a text from an unknown number. I opened the text and read it, biting my lip.

_Hey, Blue Eyes. Just wanted to say goodnight, I hope to see you tomorrow or in the next few days. It's just that I can't stop thinking about you and I really wanna see your face again(: -Eli_

I blushed and quickly typed a reply.

_Oh, Eli Goldsworthy, you have no clue what you do to me… goodnight… Green Eyes(: ahaha._

I quickly hit send and set my phone back down on the table.

I really was enchanted to meet you Eli Goldsworthy… I most _definitely_ truly was…

* * *

><p><strong>Um… yeah. I dunno… It just seems horrible, I hope you guys like it though :\ leave a review and tell me what you think!(:<strong>


	2. Author's Note: Sequel in the Making!

Hey guys! This is just an authors note.

So, I was just going through my stories, checking for reviews, when I decided to read _This Night Is Sparkling_. I read the reviews too & I started to think more & more about it…

Would you guys like if I did a sequel to it?

A multiple chapter story?

Because I know we all wanna know what happens between Helen & Glen ;)

But seriously, tell me in a review if you think I should write a sequel. I'll even give you the summary.

Summary- Clare Edwards was in her happy place. She felt like everything was perfect; until her mom & dad get a divorce & things with her new _friend _& Jake get complicated. Was it really worth it to run out of Little Miss Steaks that night & change everything?

I know it was a horrible summary, right?

Well, I don't have a title yet, so if you guys have any title ideas, just put it in your review with your vote about the sequel!

One more thing, my story _The Way Your Eyes Shine_, I still need six more reviews before the next chapter, so if you guys could try & review chapter five that would be nice!(:

XOXO


End file.
